Hide n Sheik
by SuperSmashNinja
Summary: What happens when Roy and Ike gets in trouble with Bowser after they held a game of baseball? Since they can't afford to get in any more trouble with Bowser, the boys plays a game that Sheik likes to play- Hide and Sheik. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING...NADA...NO CHARACTERS, STAGES, MUSIC,...AT ALL!

**Oh and the little bold face like this- Snake and I have a little chat. I have nothing against him. Just toying with him.**

**I am no one's f***in toy.**

**Yes ,you are!( pulls out a whip and cracks it)**

Ahhh, it was a beautiful morning at the Super Smash Bros. Mansion. Birds were singing melodius catching tunes, the sun was shining, a slight breeze that lifted one's hair, and most of all-it was Saturday! This meant that all of the brawlers were given a day off to relax and enjoy each others company.

SATURDAY 5 A.M.

" Hey batter batter,hey batter batter, swing!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey batter batter,hey batter batter,fore!"

"How the hell you get baseball and golf confused?"

"Hey batter batter, hey batter batter, free throw!"

Strike 3 -Your out!

"AHHHH!THAT'S IT! COME HERE ROY.", an angry Ike shouted.

"HAHAHAH! You can't get mad. That how the game goes."

Our brawlers were having a baseball game and from the looks of it, Ike was the batter and Roy the umpire. As always, Ike would always get mad because Roy would distract him from getting a homerun. Isn't that the umpire's job? To distract you while you try to swing ...then strike out.

"I'm tired. I don't want to play this game anymore.",said a once cheerful Toon Link."besides it's 5 o'clock in the morning."

"I'm with Toon. Come on, let's head inside and go back to sleep.", said, the blue-haired prince, Marth.

It was Saturday,but you do not hold a baseball game when it is 5 a.m. when people are trying to Ike and Roy were fussing about the game, Marth, Toon Link, Link, and Pit quietly made their way into the house and went to bed. As for Ike, he threw baseballs at Roy trying to take his head clean off and Roy had a bat and swinging with no ...

!

A baseball crashed through a window. Not just any window-Bowser's window.

"WHAT RETARDED SON OF B**** JUST HIT ME WITH A BASEBALL? ROY , I SWEAR IF THAT WAS YOUR PING-PONG HEADED ASS, I PROMISE YOU , THERE WILL BE ONE LESS PERSON LIVIN HERE IN THIS DAMN HOUSE! AND IKE YOU STEEL-TOE-BOOT-WEARIN F*****,IF THAT WAS YOU, OOHHHH, IMA USE YOU AS THE BALL FOR ROY'S PING-PONG PADDLE HEAD!"

That was enough for both swordsman to quit, run in the house, get cleant up, and at least, pretend that they were sleeping.

SATURDAY 8 A.M.

Peach and Zelda were in the kitchen preparing a breakfast that even Ganondorf would die for. Sheik and Samus assisted the two princesses by preparing the table .

"Come and get it!," yelled Peach,"get prepared girls .It's like Christmas shopping when the doors first open runs in and grabs everything."

" That's why you have me and Sheik.", said Samus preparing her laser.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for.",Sheik said assuringly preparing some daggers and needles.

"Here they come!", said Zelda.

Everyone in the mansion ran down to the kitchen like crazy. Sheik and Samus prepared themselves to quickly get the crowd under control, but there was no need for that.

Mr. G&W was mopping up the floor after someone wasted cigarette ashes on the floor.

**I'm not calling out any names but -SNAKE! **

**"It wasn't me!"**

**It was you dammit cuz I saw you do it! Your gonna suffer!Anyways, back to my damn story.**

Since the crowd was so large and the floor was still wet, yeah that's right they slid. The shorter brawlers like Ness, Lucas, Toony, and Ice Climbers were in front, they tried to stop everyone by falling back, but it didn't do any good. As a result, Samus shot at the brawlers feet while Sheik threw needles and daggers. Everyone tried their best to slow down and did. Breakfast was ready-pancakes, waffles, grits, eggs, cinnamon rolls, biscuits, anything you could possibly imagine cooked to perfection. Yet there was a problem-some of the fighters were injured and they didn't look to happy.

"Ooooohhhhh, Mario. She-a got my foot. My big toe ..it's-a blasted. There is no help for it.",said Luigi.

"How do you think i feel with over 40 needles in one arm and two daggers in your leg?",said Snake.

**Ya bastard. I told you. You would suffer. Don't play any damn games with me. If your lucky, I might let your ass live.**

**F*** you!**

**F*** you ,too. You damn sex-hound. That's why you don't even qualify for Samus. Now, shut the hell up and let me continue with my story.**

After everyone was patched up,all of the brawlers were so elated to all of the food that they had access to. They gathered in the dining and Yoshi swallowed various amounts. Wario and Olimar fighting over a biscuit. Soon after, conversations started.

"Hey Ike, Roy didja finish the game early this morning?,"asked Toony.

"Shut up, man. We broke a window and it was Bowser's window. He's gonna use me as a ping-pong paddle and Ike as the ball. So please , be quiet about it." Roy was practically in tears as he moved back and forth in his chair.

"Oh, okay. I won't tell."

Ike sat at the table mad as hell. He reached for a biscuit-the same one Toon Link had his eyes on.

"Give it here, shorty. It's my f***in biscuit."

"BOWSER, ROY AND IKE SENT THE BALL THROUGH YOUR WINDOW THIS MORNING!"

Bowser jumped across the table for Ike and Roy since they were practically sitting right in front of each other. Then a brawl started.

2 SECONDS AFTERWARDS

The dining room was covered with food. Every fighter was covered head to toe. Master Hand and Crazy Hand had to pry Peach and Zeldas away from Snake because he poured syrup into their hair for no apparent reason. They showed no mercy towards him. The princesses ordered everyone out ,but told Ike, Roy, Bowser, and Toony to stay put because they were gonna clean up this whole mess.

"I didn't even do anything!"

"You started this whole thing, clean.",said Zelda handing the tiny swordsman a mop.

"Yes, your highness."

"Come on ,Roy. The quicker we clean the quicker we can start a new game", said Ike.

"Alrite." replied Roy as he started scrubbing the counters.

"Like hell, I'm cleaning this up. Hell would freeze over twice as hard before I clean this up.", the angry Koopa King shouted.

Marth and the others were in the living room watching t.v. Just relaxing because they were grateful that it wasn't them cleaning the mess up.

"Hey, the news is on.", retorted Marth. "Everyone shush!"

**BREAKING NEWS-HELL JUST FROZE OVER TWICE AS HARD..**

"No f***in way," said the shocked ,Hero of Time ,Link.

IN THE AFTERNOON

"Okay you guys. Ready to play a new game.",said Roy.

The swordsmen-Link, Ike, Marth,Pit, Roy, and Toony were outside in the garden taking a stroll.

"I don't want to play anything that has to deal with a ball.",said Ike.

"Maybe we can help you guys out.", said the beautiful Princess Zelda.

" You think", Roy spat out" Or are we gonna clean some more."

" If you want to . There is the whole mansion left.",said Sheik.

"Well-."

"NO!", said Ike as he covered up Roy's mouth." Which game you had in mind?"

"My favorite game of course-Hide and Sheik!", said, Hyrule's fiesty ninja,Sheik. Sheik was very excited that someone wanted to play her little game. She wanted to have a little fun especially with her friends.

"How do you play that?",asked Marth.

Sheik began," It's a fun game ,but you have to be aware that..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's kind of short...The Twilight Princess design of Hyrule is used to tell this story..so ****may ****contain some spoilers...**

" ...it won't be easy. By now, you should know that Zelda and myself are experts when it comes down to magic and you know that **we are capable of changing our eye color , skin color ,etc**. "

"All you have to do is find Sheik,but first we have to head to the mansion's stage control room.", replied Zelda with a small giggle.

"That's it. Find Sheik?", said a confident Roy,"HAHAHAHA!This game is a piece of cake. "

"I wouldn't get to cocky.", Sheik responded in a dark tone.

"Oh yeah. This is basically an easy game based off Hide and Seek . Since your name is somewhat close to seek, you replaced it with Sheik."

"Okay shorty. You think playing this game is so easy. Alright then."

The gang made it to the control room. The guys were surprised to see that it was just an all-white were they going to play in a room like this?

"For this game, stages will be set and it is possible that changes can occur",began Zelda."however, there maybe tricks in the example,not all Brawl stages may appear ,but stages from The Legend of Zelda series and different parts of our should give you an advantage especially since Link and Toon Link are with you. We do not expect you to do everything for yourself so be on the look out for items/things that may be of use. First stage will be -The Bridge of Eldin." ,said Zelda as she pressed the green button that said "Transport".Soon afterwards everyone was transported to the bridge.

"Ike! Link! Toony! Marth!Pit! Line up with your little friend Roy and turn around- no peeking.I will know if you peeked.",said Sheik as she looked around the place to find the first spot she would hide and that would be at the far end of the bridge the leads to Kakariko Village. Everyone stood on the bridge awaiting further instruction.

" Are you guys ready?",asked Zelda.

" I will be the one that answers for YEA!",Roy responded.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Zelda."

"Hey,Ike. ",Link whispered,"Check this out. Marth ,your cape just fell off you might wanna get that."

" Why thank you Link." Marth turned around to get his cape.

"SHEIK!MARTH TURNED AROUND AND I THINK HE'S PEEKING!I DON'T REALLY KNOW BECAUSE I'M TURNED AROUND LIKE I WAS SUPPOSE TO!

Then out of nowhere, Sheik's foot had immediate contact with Marth's face. Sheik kicked the prince a little too hard because Marth was now screaming for dear life as he tried to hold himself up on the bridge. He couldn't look down . The drop look liked it never ended .

"SHEIK,YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! I DIDN'T EVEN LOOK !I JUST WANTED MY CAPE!"

"Sheik, don't you think you should help him," a worried Zelda stated.

" If I did, I would be able to witness the next part."

"HAHHAHAHAHHAHHAAHHA!" Link and Ike couldn't control their laughter.

"That was rich,Link!"

"I know right." Both swordsmen laughed uncontrollably until tears formed in their eyes. Sheik,Pit,and Toony just looked at Ike and Link since they knew what was going to happen next. Marth shifted his weight as he flipped back onto the bridge.

"YOU JACKASS! ",said an angry Marth. He lunged at Link and practically tried to kill the Hylian.

Marth started to punch at Link's face since the Hero was on the tried to strangle the Hylian since he had an exceedingly good grip on Link's neck. Ike didn't bother to help Link because he was too busy laughing. Sheik, Zelda ,Pit and Toony just a fight always excited Roy,but he wanted to prove to Sheik that this was an easy task.

"CUT ALL OF THIS OUT NOW!", Roy shouted," NOW TURN BACK AROUND!

Marth and Link had cut out their little tussle for both swordsmen covered in dirt, neither one said anything.

"Hey Marth. You dropped your cape,"said Ike.

Marth shot a cold glare at Ike and replied,"Kiss my ass. You dirty f*** ."

"Sorry Marth. I don't kiss a guy's ass."

"Can we start the game now please?", stated Roy, Pit, and Toon Link simutaneously.

"Sure,"said Sheik,"count to 10."

Sheik mouthed to Zelda are you ready. Zelda simply nodded. Zelda then used her magic and transformed into Sheik. Zelda warned them that the game would have a little twist to guys reached 10. With neither the real Sheik nor Zelda Sheik in sight.


End file.
